You're a What
by Shaded Butterfly
Summary: When Piper's heart is shattered, she move to Forks to live with her cousin, Jacob Black. When she gets there, she finds out about the secrets in Forks/La Push. She's worried that they suspect what she is. Will they find out her secret? Piper/Jason, Jacob/Leah, Seth/Nessie, Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper, and Rosalie/Emmet. Story's better than summary.
1. Arrival

**Hey everyone. I've had this idea for a whiile and decided to start this story. Hope you all like it.**

**I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson, Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan do.**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

"Where's Jason," I mumble to myself and push through the crowd on the beach. Since we defeated the giants and Gaia, Chiron threw us all a beach party and now I couldn't find Jason. I passed Annabeth and Percy hug Hazel and Frank. Did I mention that the Romans were staying at Camp Half-Blood? I didn't well now you know. I push past Gwen scolding at Dakota. I make it to the cabins without a mishap and search around them.

I was about to give up, when I heard a noise near the Zeus Cabin. My curiosity got the best of me and I decided to take a look. When I see the scene unfold in front of me, my eyes water rapidly. I did the only logical thing, run. I ran to my cabin and slammed the door. My tears over flow as I open my trunk and shoved everything in it into my backpack. I scribbled a note and ran out. I was so glad my siblings were too busy making themselves look presentable for the Romans to notice my t-shirt, skinny jeans, and sneakers. I make it to Half-Blood Hill and gaze back at the camp before stepping out into the human world.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Everything was normal today…well as normal as it would get around here. Everyone(Leah, Seth, and Jacob included),except Carlisle and Esme, was watching _The Notebook_. It was terrible. I didn't pay attention to any of it because Edward breathing in my ear was very distracting. The movie finally ended and I got off of Edward's lap. I walked into the kitchen with the rest of the females behind me.

"Worst movie EVER," Nessie yells the last word, throwing her head back. We all laugh lightly and enjoy the quiet.

"Who's idea was it to watch _The Notebook_ anyway," Leah asked us.

"I don't know we just threw it in the DVD player," Alice says and freezes. All the guys run in hearing us go silent. When Alice snapped back into reality, she was gone in an instant. I could hear her start the van we would use on family trips and pull it outside the door. We all race to the van, knowing not to argue with Alice. Edward goes straight to the driver's side. As soon as everyone was in the car, he hit the gas and drove in the direction of Port Angeles.

"What's going on," Rosalie demands.

"A girl, Jacob's age, is getting attacked by the same men that Bella encountered with in her first year in Forks," Edward's voice was hard.

"Well drive faster," Rosalie yells at him as we reach 110. We make it to Port Angeles and stop right before the city. That's when Leah, Seth, and Jake start growling.=

"They hurt 1 hair on her head and they will be in pieces," Leah says lowly. The guys were to angry to say anything, so they just nodded along with her. Edward just stiffens and turns to look at them.

"She's your cousin, Jacob? Then you, Seth, and Leah can get most of them, not turning into a wolf and Jasper can help you. The rest of us will take her back to our house and clean her up," He says and starts driving again. We make it to La Bella Italia, and I hear them.

"Let me go," the girl says struggling. They just laugh rudely and Edward speeds towards the ally I was in. We arrive in time to see the tall one rip off her shirt and throw it to the ground near the car, leaving her in a bra, and skinny jeans. We all get out of the car and Rosalie grabs her shirt, which was in shreds. We ran(human speed)to the scene playing in front of us. Jacob walks toward one of them and taps his shoulder. He turns around and Jake punches him in the stomach. The rest all stop laughing and Leah, Seth, and Jasper all attack them from different angles.

"Go over to Edward and do what he says. They won't hurt you and I'll be back as soon as possible," Jacob whispers in her ear and hands her a backpack that was on the ground next to her. She nods and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She starts running towards us. Alice guides her to the back of the van to sit with her. The girl had a russet-colored skin like the wolves, and choppy, brown hair. Her eyes were changing colors, like a kaleidoscope and she was shivering from the cold of the night. She radiated beauty, though it looked like she was trying to hide it. The bags under her eyes showed a lot of sleep loss and tiredness. She had a cut across her stomach, that looked like she was cut with a knife. We made it back to the house in silence. When we make it to the house, and she finally speaks.

"I don't want to be any trouble. If you guys don't want me here, I could-" she starts, but Alice shushes her.

"Of course we want you here! Why would you think otherwise?" Alice asks the girl.

"It's wouldn't the first time people didn't want me around," she says with a sad look in her eyes. She shakes her head after a moment. Carlisle and Esme walk outside.

"There you are! I was so worried," Esme states.

"Mom, we're fine," Emmet says and Esme notices the girl.

"Hello sweetie. I'm Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle." she says to her, smiling warmly. The mystery girl smiles back and the night seems to light up.

"I'm Piper," she says smiling. Esme and Piper start chatting and moving towards the house. When we get inside the house when I remember something.

"Piper, I'm Bella, this is Rosalie, that's Emmet, Alice, Nessie, and Edward," I said pointing to everyone. She smiles at them, but I see pain in her eyes when she sees Edward's arm around my waist and Emmet's arms around Rosalie. She turns her head, but I thought I saw longing in her eyes. Before I could ask her what that was, Jacob, Leah, Seth, and Jasper all barge in the room. Leah goes straight to Piper and squeezes her until she was purple.

"Leah…need…to breathe," Piper chokes out and Leah lets go of her. Seth and Jacob both pick her up and spin her around while she was laughing.

"I'm back for good," she says and smiles as Leah, Seth, and Jacob all hug her. We just stand back and watch the little reunion in wonder. Nessie coughs to get their attention.

"Not to be rude, but how do you know them," she asks.

"Jacob is my cousin, so I've been to La Push a lot as a little girl. My 7th time there I met them," she explains to Nessie and Nessie nods understanding.

"So why are you here? We weren't expecting you until spring break," Seth asks and her smile was replaced by tears and ragged breathing patterns.


	2. Campfire

**Hey, readers of earth and beyond. I was bored so I wrote another chapter.**

**I don't own Twilight, Percy Jackson, Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood, or Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

_Last time on You're a What:_

_"So why are you here? We weren't expecting you until spring break," Seth asks and her smile was replaced by tears and ragged breathing patterns._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"You don't have to answer," Leah says glaring at her brother. Piper wipes off her tears with her hand.

"Let's waste a beautiful night like tonight, let's go outside," she says. Alice gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think you should put a shirt on," Alice says motioning down at her bare top. She blushed/jumped as Emmet laughs, shaking the house slightly.

"Right, uh aha," she says and grabs a shirt from her backpack. It was a bright pink semi-formal shirt. She looks at it with a confused look, then a horrified/frantic look settles on her face. She flips over her bag and dumps everything in the backpack on the ground. All that drops out are dresses, skirts and dressy shirts.

"No, no, no. You chose now to mess with my wardrobe," she mutter quietly to herself. Leah picks up a dress and holds it like she didn't know what it was.

"Um, are you sure this is YOUR clothes," she asks her.

"It's not mine, my…dad's assistant switched my clothes to this," she holds up a pink ruffle skirt.

"How can you not love these clothes?" Alice says with shock written across her face.

"You want them, take them," she says giving up on trying to find a shirt she would actually like/wear. Jake, then takes off his shirt(yeah I know shockingly he had a shirt this time)and hands it to Piper. She slips it on without hesitation and turns to him.

"Thanks Jacob," she says to him.

"Let's go outside," Edward suggests. We all walk out and sit around a fire that Carlisle built. The boys roll over logs and put them around the fire. Piper sighs at the peaceful atmosphere. Then, she chuckles lightly and turns to the wolves.

"If we had a guitar, we could put on a show for them," she says and Leah chuckles.

"Actually, I have an acoustic guitar in my room. I'll be right back," Esme says and walks to the house.

"Looks like the Piper show is back to campfires across the Olympic Peninsula," Jacob says and laughs with along with Seth. Piper stands up, ready to punch Jacob, when Esme arrives with the guitar.

"Here you go," Esme says handing her the guitar. Piper sits down on a log and starts to pluck the strings randomly. Her eyes widen and she starts playing a song introduction. She starts to sing and my jaw goes slack.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

I start playing the introduction and open my mouth to start singing.

_'Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
And she's probably getting frisky...  
Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little cooped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke...  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little cooped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little cooped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...'

I smile while I sing the lyrics of the song. When I finish, I look up to see 9 shocked faces and 3 smug smiles. I grin at their reactions.

"You're-you're amazing," Rosalie says in wonder. I blush.

"I'm not that good," I insist stubbornly. Leah snorts in amusement.

"OK Leah, you're up," I say to her. She stutters an excuse for not singing, but I simply hold up my hand to quiet the her down. She quiets down with a disappointed look, knowing she lost the battle.

"Things I'll Never Say," she says and I start to play the familiar Avril Lavigne song.

_'__I'm tugging out my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_(And) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth this  
Yeah_

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you - away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm pushing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you - away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm pushing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Guess I'm pushing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you - away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm pushing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say'

I look up from the guitar and everyone, but Jake and Seth was staring at Leah in disbelief.

"You're really good," Nessie says in amazement. Leah mumbles a quick thanks and looks down at her shoes.

"So who's next?" Emmet asks us.

* * *

**There, chapter 2 is done. Like it, hate it. Please review. :)**

**- Melody-Daughter-of-Poseidon**


	3. Houston, We Have a Problem

**You all probally hate me, but I could never get to a computer. OMG you guys are so sweet! I love all you peoples! And thanks for reading even though I didn't post for a while.**

**I don't own Twilight, Percy Jackson, or Christina Aguilera's Fighter.**

* * *

_Last time on You're a What:  
_

_"So who's next?" Emmett asks us._

* * *

**Leah's POV**

Piper and I turn to each other and giggle insanely, which didn't go unnoticed by the others. Edward starts to chuckle lightly and shake his head.

"You girls are devious," he says looking at us. Piper looked confused. His eyes widened at the huge mistake he made.

"What do you mean," Piper asks him. Nessie quickly creates an excuse.

"The look on your face. You looked evil and sinister," she says and sighs in relief when she buys the lie.

"Actually, I want to go see Uncle Billy," Piper says to Jacob. He sighs and gets up.

"Let's go then," he says and gets to the Rabbit. Piper and I get you follow him. it I waved bye to the Cullens and turn to Seth.

"Coming," I ask him. He shakes his head. I nod, knowing he'll come home later. I jog to the car and slide in the back. Jake and Piper were arguing about some pointless thing.

"HEY! Can we please? Thank you," I say. While we were driving, I got lost in my thoughts. How could someone be so low to do THAT to someone sweet as Piper? I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave them human. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice we were at Jacob's house until Jake's lips were on mine. I was surprised, but I kissed back and we heard a groan from Piper.

"I love you both, but still getting used to this," she says pointing a finger at us. She grabs the note on the door and sighs.

"The boys are at Sam's house, and Billy's fishing," Piper states and slides the passenger seat. Jacob sighs and hops into the driver side and starts the car. We were silent the entire ride and drove me crazy. When we arrived at Sam's, we all got out of the car and Jake throws Piper over his shoulder. She starts yelling profanities at Jacob. I knock on the door and everything goes quiet. I hear shuffling and the door songs open to reveal Emily.

"It's just Leah, Jacob, and some girl I don't recognize," she says to the pack as let's us in. We into the living room the pack is starting at Piper.

"JACOB MICHAEL BLACK IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN SO GODS HELP YOU," she threatens him. He simply smiles.

"Ok," he says drops her. She does a handstand and falls into a back bend and throws her legs over her and lands in on her feet.

"You really need to work on your surprises," she says to Jacob. She turns to the pack and smiles.

"I'm Piper," she says them. All the boys who didn't have an imprint all had their eyes widen and jaws opened.

"BOYS! You're making her uncomfortable," Emily scolds at them. Piper giggles her theatrics.

"It's fine, I'm used to it already," she says to her. Emily hesitates, but heads into the kitchen.

"Jacob, why didn't you tell me Pipes was coming," Quil asks him.

"Actually, he found me," Piper says and starts the story, in full detail. When she finished, Emily was crying and the boys were shaking.

"Look at the time! We should get home," I say and pull Piper out of the room. She looks at me confused, but doesn't argue. She hops in the front and puts her IPod in the connector. She taps it a few times and Christina Aguilera's 'Fighter' starts to play. I roll my eyes when she raised the volume and starts to sing along. Jake runs through the door and scowls at the stereo. I get in the back of the car and stare at the sky.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

When we got back to Uncle Billy's house, he wasn't back yet. I sighed and got out of the car.

"Hey I gotta go home, but I'll see ya tomorrow," Leah says to me and jogs out of sight.

"Come on, you can stay in my room," Jake said as he opened the front door.

"No I want you to have the bed," I protest.

"We're sharing the bed, Pipes," he explained to me. I slap my forehead and groan.

"What, you don't want to share," he asks me concerned.

"No I want too. It's just, I don't have any clothes to wear," I explain to him.

"Oh, that's gonna be a problem," he says with his hands on his face.


	4. 6 Year-old Girl

**Okay first, I'm dedicating this chapter to LiveLaughLoveTogether13 for making a book cover for the story. Second, there is no second point.**

**I don't own Twilight or PJO**

* * *

_Last time on You're a What:_

_"Oh, that's gonna be a problem," he says with his hands on his face._

* * *

**Piper's POV**

Then it came to me. I grimaced in horror.

"Call Alice. I have to go," I gulped in fear and disgust. "Shopping." Jacob did the most unforgivable thing. He...LAUGHED. I started in shock as he fell the ground laughing. I stood debating whether I should or shouldn't run through him with Katoptris. Sadly, my good side won the battle. I grabbed his phone off the ground, where it landed when he collapsed in fits of laughing. I scrolled through his contacts for a few seconds until I found Alice's number.

"Hey Alice, it's Piper. Um, I need to ask you a question," I say when she answers the phone.

"Hey Piper. What do you need?" she responds.

"I need to go shopping," I said and she squeals. She told me to come over and I quickly agree.

"Jake, can you drive me to the Cullens house?" I ask innocently.

"Fine," he sighs dramatically and gets in the car. I followed after him and rolled my eyes when he scrunched his nose as my favorite song came on. When we were almost there, he turned down the volume and asked.

"How do you stand her nasally voice," he asked me incredously etched in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone loves her. The real question is, how can you not love her?" I asked, well more like demanded, him. By now we were getting out of the Rabbit and walking to the door.

"She sucks," he said as I knocked on the door. I gasped.

"You take that back," I shouted at him. "She is amazing!"

"Hey Nessie," we say to the 17 year-old that answered the door. She motioned us in with her hand.

"She has the voice of a 6 year-old girl," he protested, back into this argument I go. We got a curious look from everyone.

"Who has the voice of a 6 year-old girl," Emmett asked us, interrupting our stare down, which Jake was losing terribly since I had on my 'don't-mess-with-me-or-you'll-regret-it' glare and he had fear in his eyes.

"Britney Spears**(AN: Who thought it was someone else? If you did, tell me who you thought it was.)**" Jake says in a cocky voice. I hear several gasps. I turn away from him and all the females, aside from Esme, had an offended look on. Jake gulped nervously when the looks turn from offended to murderous in 2 seconds.

"Okay girls don't do anything rash," Esme says to them. Alice skipped over and grabbed my hand.

"See ya in a few hours," Alice announced and all but dragged me to her car that was out front.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry about the short chapter. Anyway, here's a sneak peak at what I have planned for 'You're a What'.**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

I lunged, twirled, and sliced at the cyclops in front of me. I tried to find a chink in his armor and got lucky. The chink was on his heel, and I realized that it would cause him to fall, so I could kill it easier. I dodged his sword and ducked towards him. I stabbed the cyclops and, as predicted, it fell forward. I could hear him wailing and threw Katoptris at his head. I could hear it hit the back of his head and, after a moment, hit the forest floor. I sighed in relief.

"Piper," several voices said together. I turned slowly and came face to face with all the Cullens, Leah, Seth, and Jacob.


	5. Secret Number 1

**I don't own Twilight or PJO**

* * *

_Last time on You're a What:_

_"See ya in a few hours," Alice announced and all but dragged me to her car that was out front._

* * *

**Piper's POV**

Alice and I went to EVERY store in the mall. I lost track of how many bags there were. We shopped for 3 HOURS! I was about to collapse when Alice announced we were going home. I think I fell asleep in the car because when I woke up, I was at Jacob's, and my, house. I threw my feet over onto the floor. I shuffled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was a bird's nest, and I had bags under my eyes. I combed my hair with my fingers and splashed water on my face. I dragged my body back to the bedroom and noticed a note on the closet door.

_Dear Piper,_

_We decided to let you sleep in. You're probably upset with us, but it was for your own good. We left clean clothes for you on the hook. There's also a toiletries bag so you can clean up. We are all at the Cullen house if you need us._

_Love,_

_Cullens and Leah_

I opened the closet and grabbed the clothes and bag. I jumped in the as shower quickly and scrubbed myself clean. I slipped into the clothes and put my hair in a ponytail. The clothes were practical and comfortable. It was a light green t-shirt with a black butterfly on it. I was wearing light, denim shorts and there were light green converses near the door. I grabbed an apple then strolled out the door. I walked to the edge of the woods when I heard it. It was a growl and it came from deep in the woods. My reflexes kicked in and I started running. Not away from it, TOWARD it. As I ran the noise got louder. I burst into a clearing and see a huge sandy colored wolf the size of a horse, fighting a russet colored wolf. My hand twitched towards my dagger when they noticed me. The sandy one came toward me and nudged my side. I froze at the touch and memories of my first quest flooded my mind. The lycanthropes images swirled in my mind. Then it got weirder, if that was possible. The russet colored wolf started to change and turned into JACOB. The sandy colored wolf changed also, but he turned into SETH. My head started spinning and the last thing I heard was Jake and Seth yelling my name.

"I think she's coming back to reality. Piper can you hear me," Leah voice was close.

"You tell me," I said sarcastically. There were several sighs of relief. I opened my eyes and saw everyone from Sam's house staring down at me.

"Pipes, we are SO sorry about that incident," Jake and Seth shout at me when they see I'm awake. All heads turned to my direction with questioning looks.

"I'll keep your secret," I say after they explain everything to me. They all looked relieved and happy. I turn to the idiots who made me faint and smiled sweetly.

"I would punch you, but since I can't...Leah, they're all yours," I say to Leah and she punches their shoulders...HARD! I laughed as they grimace in pain. I sighed in peace. I was happy, let's see for how long.

Later that day, Leah and I were walking toward the beach. We were giggling at stories about the pack. Leah suddenly stopped and sighs.

"Go to Sam's place. I'll head there after this." Leah said as a wolf howl ripped through the silence. I pouted, but started to head to Emily's house. Rachael, Kim,& Emily were already there. We talked about boys, which I didn't like to talk about since the accident at Camp was just a week ago. I sighed at THAT thought and they seemed to notice my mood.

"What's up," Kim asked me. I shook my head and they reluctantly let the subject drop. I could tell they were worried about me.

"So I'm screaming 'You're ruining my life, leave me alone. I hate you'. I storm out of the room and slam the door. He comes up to my door and-" Kim was telling the story about when she told her dad about Jared when the door is swung open. We all jump and let out a shriek of fear. The pack was at the door and looking amused at us.

"Not funny what so ever," I say to them. Seth smiled cheekily at me and picked up a muffin that Emily set out.

"So what did my favorite cousin do while I was away," Jacob asked, too innocently.

"What did you do this time," I ask my cousin. He mumbled something under his breath and Leah gasped then hit him upside the head.

"What?" I asked clueless.

"You're going back to school," Jake said, flinching. I states at him in shock.

"WHAT"

* * *

**Poor Piper. I would have killed Jacob for that. Like it, hate it. Reviews are always excepted.**

**Love, Tickles, and Cupcakes,**

**Melody-Daughter-of-Poseidon**


	6. Flashbacks

**Sadly, I don't own Twilight , PJO, Concentration, B-E-A-uitful**

* * *

_Last time on You're a What:_

_"So what did my favorite cousin do while I was away," Jacob asked, too innocently._

_"What did you do this time," I ask my cousin. He mumbled something under his breath and Leah gasped then hit him upside the head._

_"What?" I asked clueless._

_"You're going back to school," Jake said, flinching. I states at him in shock._

_"WHAT"_

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"Why do you hate me," Piper demanded. I flinched and replied.

"You need an education," I braced myself for the worst and surprisingly nothing happened.

"Fine at least I'll know a few people," she said with a small smile. I smiled innocently hoping she wouldn't notice. Luck was not in my favor today.

"I'm not going to school on the reservation, am I?" she said staring me in the eye. I shook my head and a loud SMACK rang threw the room as Leah slapped me.

"Thanks Leah," Piper says and walks out the door, slamming it in the process. She walked back after a second and took a seat next to Rachael. Piper had an emotionless face, but her eyes told a different story. I saw worry, nervousness, fear, and fury in her now-hazel eyes. She sighed and her eyes drifted shut. She looked at peace and I wanted her to be. Piper snapped her eyes open just as thunder rang threw the air.

"Does Nessie go to Forks High," she asked directly to Seth. It caught us by surprise, but he shook his head.

"Good now I know someone," she said, mostly to herself.

"Hey, I'm going to the Cullens place, you want a ride?" only Seth would offer her that. She hesitates and then gives in.

"I'll howl to get your attention, so wait in here," Seth says and bounds out of the small living room. Piper turns back to Kim and starts to play a hand game.

"Concentration, 64, no repeats, or hesitation, I go first, I go second, starting with, names," they were in sync until now.(_Piper,_ **Kim**)

"_Leah,"_

**"Emily,"**

_"Jacob,"_

**"Sam,"**

_"Embry,"_

**"Quil,"**

_"Rachael,"_

**"Leah,"**

"Wait no," Kim starts to say, but Piper was smirking,

"You repeated and you lost," Piper said and walked out of the room soon after Seth howled. I decided to go with them. I turned towards Leah who was laughing with the imprints. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. The laughter died down and the imprints slid to the kitchen doorway.

"Are you coming with us to the Cullens house, Lee," I ask her quietly. She nods her head and follows me out of the room. We went to the edge of the woods and see Piper sitting on Seth and scratching behind his ear.

"Oh that's so cute," Leah comments and runs into the woods to phase. A few seconds later Leah comes out with her clothes in her mouth. Piper grabbed the clothes and shoved them in a back pack Emily probably gave her. I did the same and we started running toward the treaty line. Piper was laughing and holding tightly to Seth. We made it in a matter of minutes and no one was in sight. Once we were clothed, we walked to the door. It opened on the first knock and Alice stood there with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys! Come on in," she said and gestured to the living room where everyone, but Nessie was watching a cartoon

"Where's Nessie I want to talk to her about something," Piper asked them.

"Looking for me," a voice asked behind us. Piper screamed bloody murder and jumped around to see an amused Nessie. Piper gave her a glare and the temperature seemed to dropped 10 degrees. I pulled a shivering Leah into my chest and the Cullens snuggled into the blankets that were keeping them 'warm'.

"What is it you wanted to ask me," Nessie says, pulling the innocent look she rarely used.

"Um I was wondering if you could give me a ride to school," Piper asks with worry etched into her face.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_This is awesome!_ a vaguely familiar voice thought. I smelled wolf, roses, and honey. We were all watching a mindless cartoon in a matter of seconds. There was a knock on the door and Alice went to answer it. We could hear the conversation, but looked like we didn't. After Piper asked her question, her thoughts turned to a guy with sandy blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He had a scar across his top lip. It looked like they were on the roof of some building and a meteor shower was happening in the back round. He seemed to lean forward to kiss her when a strangling cry rang through the room and the thought was cut off. Piper was on the ground with her hand over her heart, screaming in what seemed to be pain.

"Carlisle get her upstairs," Bella's panic coated voice says to Calisle. Rosalie took her in her arms and ran upstairs. We put Piper in Carlisle's office. After pulling the wolves into the room, reconization flashed through Jacob's face.

"What is it," I asked him. He pointed to Bella who was wiping Piper's face with a cool cloth.

"He means, she resembles what I looked like when you left," Bella said with worry painted on her face. Piper's screaming started to get louder. Then her thought hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Piper was wandering around a strangly designed cabins. She seemed annoyed, but a noise came from behind the bank-like cabin. She started to walk towards it and turned the corner. There was the boy Piper thought of earlier and a girl with long black hair and slightly tanned skin. The boy had the girl pushed against the cabin and was kissing her furiously. Piper's eyes started to tear up and she fled from the scene. She ran into a huge pink house and threw everything from a trunk into a backpack. She scribbled out a note on lilac colored paper. I read the note over her shoulder._

**_Dear CHB,_**

**_I'm sorry about not saying good-bye. I had to get away from here because it holds to many bad memories. Jason, I hope your happy with Reyna. You deserve each-other._**

**_Thalia, stay srong and tell HIM how you feel. There's nothing to worry about. Annabeth, you and Thals are my sisters. You stuck by me, but I have to do this on my own. I can't let you guys ruin your lives for me. Percy and Nico, you two are my older brother figures. You two were overprotective but it was sweet to know you cared. Don't come looking for me, any of you. I'm going to live with my cousin in Washington. Let Lacy and Mitchell know that they're the new Aphrodite cabin leaders._**

**_Love,_**

**_Piper_**

_She folded it and threw it to her pillow. She ran out of the cabin and sprinted up the hill. She gazed back into the camp and and down the hill._

I was jolted back into reality when a pair of lips pressed against mine. I felt electicity go through me.I started to kiss back my wife, but pulled away when I realized what and where we were. The screaming still continued.

"We have to get her to stop thinking about someone. I think his name is Jason," I told Carlisle. Piper screamed louder at the mention of his name.

"I got it," Leah shouted and grabbed a chair. She put it next to Piper and grabbed her hand. She started to hum quietly.

_'She read me the note he left on her bed Snuck in her room right after she left And put petals on the ground Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love And where is he now_

_She's with him, I'm in the back seat Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing And I've never been where they are_

_I wanna be blown away I wanna be swept off my feet I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe I wanna be lost in love I wanna be your dream come true I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

_Friday night she wore his jersey to the game In the front row screamin out his name As he turns to her and smiles Every where I look people holding hands When am I gonna get my chance at love My chance at love_

_Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting Try to pretend but it's not working I just wanna be where they are_

_I wanna be blown away I wanna be swept off my feet I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe I wanna be lost in love I wanna be your dream come true I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

_My heart is waiting for your love My hand is waiting for your touch My lips just wanna be kissed by you_

_I wanna be blown away I wanna be swept off my feet I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe I wanna be lost in love I wanna be your dream come true I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

_Beautiful, Call me beautiful Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful'_

Piper stopped screaming and her thoughts were pleasent.

_Piper and Leah were in Leah's room with a notebook in between them. Piper was strumming a guitar and Leah was humming mindlessly._

_"I got it," Piper says strumming the song Leah had sang a few moments ago. She satrted to sing the song. Leah started to write down every word. Piper grabbed the note book and wrote down all the notes._

_"What do we call it," Leah asks. Pipere skims over the song._

_"B-E-A-utiful. It'll be our song to calm each-other down," Piper says and Jacob bursts into the room. The girls scramble around to hide verything and succeed._

_"Leah, your mom wants to speak to you," he told them and ran out of the room. The girls look at each-other and start laughing._

_"Let's go," Leah says and they walk down the stairs._

Piper's eyes snapped open and she got attacked by every female in the room.

"Oh my god," was the only thing said. Piper rolled her eyes.

"You all really love me, don't you," she said and I barely contained my laughter. If only she could have heard their thoughts while she was screaming.

_I could get used to this _Piper thought looking around the room.


	7. Locket's Always Cause Trouble

**Hey, readers. I was thinking about posting another story. There's a poll on my profile if you think I should write another.**

**Sadly, I don't own Twilight , PJO, **

* * *

_Last time on You're a What:_

**___I could get used to this_**___ Piper thought looking around the room._

* * *

**Piper's POV**

"So, do you want lunch," Esme asked me. I nodded my head. There was an ache in my stomach and it wasn't going anywhere. I reached up to play with my locket and found it wasn't there. I started to panic and Jasper seemed to notice.

"What's wrong," Jasper asked me. Everyone turned to stare at me.

"I can't find my locket. I never took it off this morning and I'm freaking out," I said hyperventilating towards the end.

"Ok, um you go look for it outside and I'll come get you when lunch is ready." Nessie says and I nodded. I practically ran out of the house. I scanned the ground for something gold when something silver caught my eye. I started toward it and I sensed another presence near me. Then a deep, sickening laugh shook the forest. The sound of a tree snapping came from my right. A cyclops emerged from a clump of trees.

"A young demigod for dinner. Yay," he took out his sword and charged. I jumped out of the way and grabbed a branch to hoist myself into a tree. I unscathed Katoptris and creeped to the end of the branch. I launched myself at the cyclops's back. Before I could stab him, he threw me to the ground. I rolled out the way just in time. I jumped up and attacked again. I lunged, twirled, and sliced at the cyclops in front of me. I tried to find a chink in his armor and got lucky. The chink was on his heel, and I realized that it would cause him to fall, so I could kill it easier. I dodged his sword and ducked towards him. I stabbed the cyclops and, as predicted, he fell forward. I could hear him wailing and threw Katoptris at his head. I could hear it hit the back of his head and, after a moment, hit the forest floor. I sighed in relief.

"Piper," several voices said together. I turned slowly and came face to face with the Cullen teens, Leah, Seth, and Jacob. Oh my gods. Curse you Fates.

"Oh. Hey everyone. I think I'll just ... Yeah bye," I turned to sprint away when I was engulfed by a bright pink light. When the light subsided, I was in the Poseidon cabin and Percy was making out with Annabeth while Nico was making out with Thalia.

"What the hell is going on," I heard behind me. I turned and felt like crying. The Cullen teens, Jake, Seth, and Leah were standing there with confused faces. I turned toward the kissing couples. They pulled away at the sound of Rose's voice.

"PIPER," was heard from the four them screamed. I was attacked by hugs.

"Piper, who are they?" Annabeth asked me motioning toward the group behind me. I froze, not knowing what to say. The for opened.

"Hey guys it time for- Piper, is that you," tears steamed down my face as I turned to face the love of my life, who destroyed my heart. Jason Grace.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is complete. I know it's about, but it has a lot more drama then most of the chapters. Like it, hate it. I can't force you to review that is your choice, but I can ask for you to review. Please review.**

**-Melody**


	8. Secret Number 2

**Sadly, I don't own Twilight , PJO**

* * *

_Last time on You're a What:_

_"Hey guys it time for- Piper, is that you," tears steamed down my face as I turned to face the love of my life, who destroyed my heart. Jason Grace._

* * *

**Piper's POV**

"I-I...I have to go," I kept tripping over my words and I ran to the woods. I heard everyone call my name, except for the person I wanted to call my name. I kept running until I couldn't hear them anymore. I collapsed on the forest floor and cried. My tough mask broke and so did I. I couldn't stop, the pain was too much for me to handle. A puff if a smoke blocked my view and my mother was holding me. I laid my head on her shoulder and sobbed.

"Let it all out. It's okay," she kept murmuring and stroking my hair. My cries got softer until they were just sniffles.

"I don't understand why everyone goes and breaks my daughters' hearts," Aphrodite said. I picked up my head and replied.

"They think we're heartless, bitchy sluts who couldn't care less about other people's feelings." her eyes flamed with rage. Her teeth ground together and you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Anything else," she asked calmly, which made her scarier than Ares and Hades put together.

"No," I responded quietly. You do NOT want an angry Aphrodite on your hands. I heard people calling my name and they were getting closer.

"Piper there you are...Lady Aphrodite," Annabeth said as her, Thalia, Percy and Nico entered the small clearing. She smiled at her and I wondered what went on while I was away.

"Annabeth, Thalia it's nice to see you again," my mom told them sincerely. Seth, Jacob, and Leah exploded through the trees with the Cullens behind them. Thalia, Annabeth, Percy and Nico were in a battle stance a few seconds later.

"Wait," I screeched and ran in front of them."They've helped me since I made it to Forks and they're not monsters," I say pointing to the 3 wolves."I trust them all with my life and I know they won't hurt me. Just give them a chance," I pleaded looking into my camp friends' eyes. Annabeth seemed hesitant.

"Ok. We'll give them a chance, but they have to tell us what the Hades-" cue thunder."Sorry Hades, they are." Annabeth said to me then them.

"Well why don't Leah, Jacob, and Seth phase back. I have clothes ready," my mom said and the 3 wolves I call family, phased into human form. Aphrodite snapped her fingers and they were wearing shorts and, in Leah's case anyway, shirts.

"Well are you going to explain," Thalia demanded to the Cullens.

"How about you first," Leah suggested. I sighed.

"Ok. Well as you can see, we're not exactly...normal," Percy stutters out. Thalia let out an exasperated sigh.

"We're demigods," Nico said earning a slap from Thalia, Annabeth and I.

"What are demigods," Rosalie asked, confused.

"Demigods are half human and half immortal god or goddess. I'm a goddess. Goddess of love, beauty and desire to be exact," my mother explains.

"Aphrodite," Edward realized. She nods her head and smiles warmly.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Zeus is in a bad mood," she poofed away with a puff of smoke.

"Well my mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and my name is Annabeth. That's Percy, son of Poseidon, god of the sea. Thalia over there is a daughter of Zeus god of thunder and kind of the gods. And finally Nico, son of Hades, god of the underworld." Annie said to them.

"Who's Piper's mom," Jake asked her.

"Aphrodite," Thalia replied.

"Can we see your powers, assuming you have some," Nessie asked. _This should play out nicely, _I thought sarcastically as Thalia and Nico smirked.

"If you really want to," Thalia said and stalked further into the forest. We all ran after her, anxious to see where she was going.

* * *

When Thalia stopped, we were at Zeus's fist. She turned to us and dramatically put her hands up. I stifled a laugh and so did everyone else. She put her hands down and glared.

"Pinecone Face that wasn't necessary, funny, but not necessary," Percy said to upset the human electical current. Thalia narrowed her eyes at the nick name and a thunder bolt almost hit Percy. She then smiled and sat on the rock. Nico stepped up and a wicked gleam flashed through his eyes. He summoned 3 skeleton warriors around Annabeth, who destroyed them in seconds. Percy, being the show-off when he wants to be, created a miny hurricane around him and smirked at the non-demigods, who had their jaws on the floor. Lastly, I was had to charm speak them.

"Thalia, can you get me a glass of water," I asked her with charmspeak lacing thickly through my voice. The others(Leah, Jacob, Seth, Nessie, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett)looked ready to pass out.

"You...you...," Emmett said pointing a finger at us. _Oh my gods, Emmett's speachless! It's a miracle. That and they didn't run away from us, _I thought to my self and Edward looked like he was fighting a smile to form across his face.

"Now. It's your turn," Thalia said to Leah, Jacob, Seth, Nessie, Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. The Cullens shared a glance and turned to the wolves.

"You guys can go first," Nessie said to them.

"Oh no! When I said it was your turn, I meant it's YOUR turn. Not anybody else's. Plus you keep telling other people to go first so it made me curious to see what your hiding. So go on, tell us," 3 guesses to who said that. After a moment, Bella started to speak.

"Well,"


	9. Secret Number 3

**Sadly, I don't own Twilight and PJO**

* * *

_Last time on You're a What:_

_"Oh no! When I said it was your turn, I meant it's YOUR turn. Not anybody else's. Plus you keep telling other people to go first so it made me curious to see what your hiding. So go on, tell us," 3 guesses to who said that. After a moment, Bella started to speak._

_"Well,"_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Well. How do I put this without sounding like a crazy person?" I stumbled over my words. Emmett let out an annoyed sigh.

"We're vampires," he shouted causing some birds to fly away.

"EMMETT! Why would you do that," Alice screeched. Then the smell of fire over powered any scent.

"What is burning," Rose asked the 5 demigods. I could see smoke coming from the camp.

"Leo did not set the forest on fire again, right?" Piper asked the 2 couples. They all sheepish and she groaned.

"Who's Leo," Seth asked her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"The biggest idiot in the whole world," she said and took off towards the flames. he rest shared a look and followed her. I ran after them so I wouldn't get lost. As we came closer we saw Thalia and Annabeth screaming at a latino boy who was cowering in fear. They seemed to be wanting to kill him for some reason. The boys and Piper were eating marshmallows, enjoying the show. They seemed used to it and were struggling to not laugh as the boy slowly walked away from the furious girls. The closer I got, the scarier they became. They seemed murderous and deadly. Piper, Percy, and Nico had turned their attention to catching up with each-other. Piper was talking with her hands and pointing to each of us when we were mentioned. They stiffened at some points, but I was too mesmerised by the camp to notice what they were saying. It was huge and strange, but beautiful in it's own way. A girl with brown hair and grass-green eyes**(AN:Guess who?)**ran towards Piper and the boys. She practically ripped Piper off the rock and squeezed the life out of her. The boys helped get them on the rock and they all started to eat strawberries that the girl brought in a basket. They talked and the girls were arguing over a boy**(AN:Guess who...again?)**. They were completely oblivious to the murder about to take place.

"He doesn't like me," the girl complained. Piper and Co. scoffed and rolled their eyes at her theatrics.

"If he doesn't like you then I'm Nico's twin sister," Piper retorted to the brunette. The other girl was going to retort when Percy spoke up.

"Just save yourself the trouble. We all know you won't win this argument. Plus, when has any child of Aphrodite ever been wrong about someone liking someone else or a relationship." the mystery girl huffed and put her head in her hands..

"I gotta go. It's been a while since the Stolls pranked my cabin and Miranda can't handle them that well. Love ya guys," the girl said and launched off the rock. She ran in the direction of the cabins. Piper laughed at her and turned to the two murderous girls.

"Ok, you 2 can't kill Leo. Chiron would have your heads and I don't want my sisters to be headless," she told them and 'Leo' ran towards a huge cabin with smoke pillars.

"Speaking of Chiron, we have to take you to see him," Annabeth says to the wolves, Piper and the Cullens(me included). A centaur trotted up next to me.

"Piper! Welcome back," he exclaimed. Piper ran into his waiting arms. We all smiled at the scene.

"Chiron, these are the Cullens and my cousins, Jacob, Leah, and Seth," Piper gestured towards us. He waved to us.

"Hello, I assume that they told you," I nodded and Edward automatically wrapped his arms around his waist. "Piper, only you could be related to wolf shape-shifters and befriend one of the only good vampire clans in the world," he says to the sheepish girl.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," was her reply. We were all laughing and nothing could ruin this moment.

"Piper I have to talk to you," Jason said running toward her. She sobered up and put her tough-girl mask on.

"What do you want," Piper said. Annabeth and Leah flanked her sides. Thalia seemed conflicted between Jason and Piper.

"Hoes before bros," she finally said and stepped behind Piper.

"Piper! What you saw a week ago, Reyna forced me to do that!" he told her. Piper's eyes glistened with tears.

"Really Jason. Because from what it looked like, it seemed that you had her pushed against the wall of the Zues cabin, shoving your tongue down her throat," she said tears falling freely. Jason looked pained.

"She threatened the Hecate cabin. They made a potion that she put in my drink during the party," he explained.

"I don't know what to think Jason. It seems too...simple. Reyna is a lot of things, but she's not the kind of person to take the easy way. She causes harm, she always does, but where's her benefit? It's too far-fetched," Piper told him.

"I think she's planning something more. That was just phase 1. You leaving was phase 2, but she never even thought about if you came back because you would never do it willingly," Jason told her.

"He's telling the truth. I can see it in his thoughts," Edward told her.

"I've can see it before. Around a week before you showed up in Port Angeles, I saw something. I'm not sure what though," Alice piped up.

"Ok, what's the plan?" Piper asked Jason.


	10. Plans and Fights

**Sadly, I don't own Twilight and PJO**

* * *

_Last time on You're a What:_

_"I think she's planning something more. That was just phase 1. You leaving was phase 2, but she never even thought about if you came back because you would never do it willingly," Jason told her._

_"He's telling the truth. I can see it in his thoughts," Edward told her._

_"I've can see it before. Around a week before you showed up in Port Angeles, I saw something. I'm not sure what though," Alice piped up._

_"Ok, what's the plan?" Piper asked Jason._

* * *

**Piper's POV**

_I've officialy lost it _I thought after I agreed to help Jason take down the Ice Queen(A.K.A. Reyna).

"Ok then. We're going to need some help from all of you. You're going to have to get close to HER. We'll pose you as new campers. I think with the help of some gods, it will work," Jason explained to the non-demigods. They shook their heads in agreement.

"Percy, can you IM the gods you absolutely know that I hate Reyna," Jason asked him. He nodded and went to his cabin with Annabeth following after.

"I can get all the campers who hate Reyna," Thalia spat out her name like it was the worst insult she could think of. It probably is in her mind. She took off without another thought and Nico ran after her probably to calm her down. An awkward silence fell upon us until Leah coughed.

"What are we suppose to do now," she asked sharply. He seemed to be in a mental debate.

"Follow me," I told them as he decided. They quickly followed as I stalked towards the Hades cabin. When reached the dark cabin, I could hear Thalia swearing in ancient greek. I started to laugh when she started to list places she would injure on Reyna's body with her dagger.

"As much as I agree with all of those punishments, we have to work," I commented as I walked through the door. Thalia kept mumbling about how much damage she would cause on Reyna's face.

"Ok I suggest we make a list of everyone in camp and go from there," Nico strategized.

"Ok, um one small thing. Chiron has an enchanted list that automatically adds new campers. So we can ask for a copy and save ourselves trouble," Thalia commented on Nico's plan. I tried to hide my laugh with a cough. He saw right through it and gave me a hair-rising glare, but I was used to it.

"I'll go do get the list," Nico said and left after his glare didn't work on me. Thalia chuckled at his behavior. I nudged her shoulder and mischievous smirk rested on my lips.

"Don't. Say. It," Thalia warned/glared me, making each word it's own sentence. I laughed at her attempt to scare me.

"But I wouldn't be me if I didn't say it. I. Told. You. So," I made every word clear and loud so she could hear me perfectly. She was fuming and I was 100% positive she was swearing to no end in her mind. Edward visibly winced and Jasper looked like he was in pain with so many emotions in the room.

"Colorful vocabulary," Edward commented to Thalia. She looked shocked and confused.

"I can read minds," he said in response to her thoughts, most likely. She nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Dr. Pepper?" Thalia questioned from the kitchen.

"I'm so hurt. You actually have to ask," I said, feigning hurt. She laughed and threw the soda towards the direction of Leah. I launched across the room and received a soda can in the chest. I fell to the ground, fake dying. Thalia ran into the room after she heard a thud. She seemed to understand what I was doing, so she decided to play along.

"About time she died," she said and went to kick my ribs when my hand grabbed her foot and twisted it enough for her to fall to the ground. I moved into a predatory crouch and sprung toward her, successfully knocking her down. She threw me off and launched herself toward me. We were behind the Hades cabin now and I was surprised that they didn't interfere with the fight. Then again, they do know I can take care of myself and our emotions were probably deadly so Jasper most likely told them not to risk it. I felt Jasper attempting to calm us down, but I wouldn't allow myself to calm down. Thalia crashing into my left side knocked me out of my thoughts. I scratched Thalia's arm and then threw her off of me. She landed 20 feet away from me. I was back into my crouch and so was she. I winked at her and we both launched toward each other. When we collided, we fell to the ground. I inconspicuously glanced at the Cullens and my family. I couldn't help myself and apparently neither could Thalia. We burst out laughing while they looked confused.

"What's so funny," Alice asked confused. This should be interesting.

"This should be interesting," Nico voiced my thoughts as soon as I thought them. I turned towards him.

"You're sure you're not a mind reader," I asked him jokingly.

"Nope that's his job," he joked back and jabbed a thumb in Edward's direction. I laughed at his bluntness. Wait, how did he know that?

"He answered her thoughts earlier," Nico said motioning to Alice. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes, you did," Thalia answered. Opps I did it again.**(AN:Guess who sings that** **song?)**

"Anyway did you get it," I questioned Thalia crush/boyfriend. He nodded.

"I love you right now," I told him seriously and started laughing when Thalia pouted.

"Find, but if you try anything, I won't hesitate to hurt you and put your ass in the infirmary for 3 weeks," Thalia play-threatened. There were several sharp intakes of breath. I rolled my eyes and turned to them.

"Honestly, I can take care of myself," I all but shouted at them. Then we fell into an awkward silence. Alice gasped suddenly.

"You never explained what that thing was," she said gesturing to Thalia and I.

"Well," we started, but were interrupted by Percy, Annabeth, and Jason running towards us. Thank the fates!

"We're ready to continue or help. Have you done anything?" Annabeth asked us. We all nodded.

"Ok. Phase 1 is a go," Jason said. We all looked confused. Phase 1?


	11. AN: Hiatus

**Sadly readers, this story is going to be put on hiatus. ****I don't want to delete it because so many people like it, but I'm still working on my updating schedule. I'm so sorry about this! And thank you 'nooooooooooooooo' for inspiring me not to put out for adoption.**

**Write to ya later**

**-Melody**


	12. Claimings and OC Form

**Hey, I'm back and fully charged. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all**

* * *

_Last time on You're a What:_

_We're ready to continue or help. Have you done anything?" Annabeth asked us. We all nodded._

_"Ok. Phase 1 is a go," Jason said. We all looked confused. Phase 1?_

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

"Phase 1? What's phase 1," Piper questioned.

"They," Jason gestured to the non-demigods."Are going to get 'claimed' by 1 of the gods and get close to the Ice Queen**(AN:Everyone is going to have nicknames/code names and Ice Queen is Reyna's name for everyone that hates her.)**." After he said that she slapped her forehead.

"I'm an idiot," she mumbles into her arm. I opened my mouth to make a snark comment when a flash half-blinded me. Standing in front of us was the 12 Olympians(not including Dionysus), Hades, and Hestia.

"I still can't believe I'm here," muttered my least favorite goddess.

"Yeah. Percy, why would you IM Hera. SHe hates all demigods so she doesn't count," Nico asked him.

"She owes me something and this is how she is going to repay me for saving her goddess butt from anti-Athena," Piper said smartly and I couldn't help but laugh. Apparently, Annabeth thought the same way and was clutching her stomach. I also noted that Piper was smirking victoriously at Hera.

"Anyway we came to tell you who will be claiming you," Father said with the slightest bit of amusement.

"Rosalie, you will be in my cabin. Alice and Edward, you will be in the Apollo cabin. Jasper, you will be in the Hades cabin. Bella and Renesmee, you will be in the Athena cabin. Emmett, the Hermes cabin. Leah, you will be in the Poseidon cabin. Jacob, you'll be in the Hephaetus cabin and Seth you'll be in the the Demeter cabin," Aphrodite said in one breath.

"You, Piper Mclean, must make it look like you found them when you were away. You escorted them to camp and they begged you to stay with them," Athena told Piper. She nodded and with a flash Piper and vamps/werewolves were gone.

"Be careful, young heros, there is a lot to be done to take down Reyna White from her rank," Artemis said and flashed out with the other gods. _Well this is just peachy,_ I thought. In the distance, I could here the roar of hellhound. _Good luck, Pipes. You'll certainly need it, _was the last thing I thought before I headed to the Zues cabin to sleep away the rest of the night.

* * *

**Super short, I know, but it IS an update. Review if you like, or if you don't like it still review.**

**-Melody**

**P.S.- I'm writing another story after this is one and I need OCs. Here's the form:**

**Full name (middle name optional):**

**Gender:**

**Physical Age (include the time zone they came from):**

**-Godly Parent (Can be an Olympian, Titan or Primordial.):**

**-Nickname (optional):**

**-Human Parent:**

**-Background:**

**-Birthday (Be specific with the year):**

**-Height:**

**-Weight:**

**-Hair colour:**

**-Skills:**

**-Hair style/length:**

**-Eye colour:**

**-Armour Design:**

**-Casual Wear:**

**-Formal Wear:**

**-Personality:**

**-Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**-Romance (it will be between OC's and I will decide who it's with):**  
**  
-Weapon (sword, dagger, spear etc):**

**-Motto or quote:**

**-Fatal Flaw:**

**-Unique fact:**

**-How they were recruited (make it descriptive as possible and relevant to the time they came from):**


	13. Karaoke Week Can Give You Deadly Plans

**Hey, I'm back and fully charged. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all**

* * *

_Last time on You're a What:_

_"Be careful, young heros, there is a lot to be done to take down Reyna White from her rank," Artemis said and flashed out with the other gods._ Well this is just peachy, _I thought. In the distance, I could here the roar of hellhound. _Good luck, Pipes. You'll certainly need it, _was the last thing I thought before I headed to the Zues cabin to sleep away the rest of the night._

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I was having a dreamless sleep when I was rudly shaken by my brother

"What do you want," I snapped. _He should know better than to wake me up _I thought angrily.

"They've arrived and Nico's waiting for you outside," he tells me and leaves the cabin. I got changed into my Greenday shirt and black skinny jeans. I ran outside and gave my boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"Hey. Have they really arrived?" I questioned him.

"At the big house," he responded and I grabbed his arm and asked.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Then I dragged him to the big house. When we got there, 75% of camp was crowded around the 'demigods'.

"Excuse me, coming through, MOVE IT PEOPLE," I screamed and a path was formed.

"Thank you," I said and pulled Nico towards the front. Piper was chuckling and the others were shaking their heads in disbelief.

"You didn't change at all, did you," Piper asked and was pulled into a hug by me.

"If you ever do that again, I'll kill you," Annabeth said as she pushed through the crowd. She yanked Piper out of my arms and squeezed her until she was blue.

"PIPER," Nico and Percy yelled after Annie was done suffocating Piper. They twirled her in the air and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Beauty Queen, do you know how frightened and hurt I was that you didn't even put me in that letter you left?" Leo questioned her. _Did someone tell him the plan,_ I thought to Edward. He nods stiffly and subtly to my unspoken question.

"I'm sorry ok, but I can't be here," Piper said and turned to leave. The girls all leaped forward and blocked her way.

"There's no way I'm letting you leave," Leah said looking her straight in the eye.

"You helped us through a difficult time, so we'll help _you _through a difficult time," Bella told her grabbing into her shoulders. Piper sighed and then groaned.

"You are SO lucky I love you," she said and was hugged by the girls, Annabeth, and I. Then there was a loud gasp. Above Jasper's head was the helm of darkness. Jasper had just been claimed by the god of the Underworld.

"Wow, I have a brother," Nico said in 'disbelief'. We all had to act like we didn't know who was who's godly parent. Jasper stood there, shock evident on his face and Alice had to kiss him to make sure he wasn't in real shock. _Can vampires go into shock, _I wondered. Edward, the mind reader, was fighting a smirk, but no one noticed. More gasps were heard as a triton appeared over Leah's head.

"What are you all gasping about? They're still human, well half-human but that's besides the point." Piper asked the campers. That erupted a roaring laughter from the crowd.

"You're positive you're not a daughter of Hermes?" Travis Stoll asked. Piper nodded her head.

"Positive. Now where's Chiron," Piper asked. Annabeth had went to Chiron about our situation and he was ok with it. Chiron came out and introduced himself to the newbies and we headed for breakfast. Jasper and Leah want to sit with their 'brothers' while the rest sat at the Hermes table. Alice, Rosalie, Nessie, and Bella were all claimed during breakfast. So they were moved to their respected tables. From here I could see Annabeth taking quietly to Bella and Nessie about something. They nodded a yes and were talking normally for the rest of breakfast.

"Campers, starting tonight, we'll be having a karaoke week. Demigods can sign up and sing in front of the 12 Olympians, Hades, and Hestia. They will be judging fairly so no one will get a good score unless earned. Juniper will come around to each table and get the number of people who want to participate." Chiron said and the whole room erupted into cheers. I could almost see the gears turning in Annabeth's and Piper's minds. They both smiled at their food and looked up at each other. Annabeth winked and Piper's smile grew wider. _This should be good,_ I thought looking back and forth between the two girls, wondering what theywere planning and if it was going to get us killed by the Ice Queen or worse, the Cullens' parents.

**Annabeth's POV**

It was fool proof! This plan was going to work without the newbies getting close to the Ice Queen! Watch out, Reyna because you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us.

* * *

**Ooh! What's Annabeth's plan? What's Piper grinning about? Oh, how I live cryptic endings. That makes sense, right? Anyway, still looking for OCs. I only have 3 OCs so far. Review if you like, or if you don't like it still review.**

**-Millie**

**P.S.- I'm writing another story after this is one and I need OCs. Here's the form:**

**Full name (middle name optional):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**-Godly Parent (Can be an Olympian, Titan or Primordial.):**

**-Nickname (optional):**

**-Human Parent:**

**-Background:**

**-Birthday (Be specific with the year):**

**-Height:**

**-Weight:**

**-Hair colour:**

**-Skills:**

**-Hair style/length:**

**-Eye colour:**

**-Armour Design:**

**-Casual Wear:**

**-Formal Wear:**

**-Personality:**

**-Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**-Romance (it will be between OC's and I will decide who it's with):**  
**  
-Weapon (sword, dagger, spear etc):**

**-Motto or quote:**

**-Fatal Flaw:**

**-Unique fact:**

**-How they were recruited:**


	14. Attack On Camp

**Sorry! I've been at school until 6 for drama club and I haven't had time to update. Plus, the show is this week and I'm stressing ****out. Story's almost finished, tear. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read 'You're a What'. It's not the best story, but the fact that you read it is really nice. See the bottom for more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, even though that would be awesome.**

* * *

_Last time on You're a What:_

_It was fool proof! This plan was going to work without the newbies getting close to the Ice Queen! Watch out, Reyna because you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us._

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

The plan was spinning in my head during morning lessons so much, I almost took off Travis Stoll's head with a bow and arrow. Will let me leave earlier than almost everyone. Piper came with me as soon as she finished. We walked in the forest until we were at Zeus' fist. In the clearing was Nico and Thalia, making out, and Jason and Percy throwing rocks pebbles at them.

"We have the most mature boyfriends," Piper whispered to me. I nodded and was about to say something when an arrow came out of no where. The wolves and vamps ran in at that time.

"Someone's...attacking...camp," Leah wheezed out. I took out my dagger and looked at them all.

"Plan Twins. Explain to the newbies while Percy and I scout out the field." I ordered. Percy and I ran to see the damage. It was horrid. Campers laid wounded and dead everywhere from the surprise attack. I was attacked from the side. It was Amy, Reyna's best friend. I fought her effortlessly and then realized I was gone for longer than 15 minutes. I ran back to the clearing and saw Leo, Lou Ellen, Travis, Connor, Miranda, Katie, Hazel, Frank, Nyssa, and Will talking to Piper. The only one who understood was us demigods. They gasped and looked at the Cullens.

"You're...you're...vampires? Cool," Leo commented and turned to a snickering Thalia. Thalia nodded and looked at us.

"Leo, our little spy has reported that Reyna and someone called the Volturi are behind the attack," she said and the Cullens went pale..er then they usually are.

"The Volturi are like royalty and they try to keep our kind a secret from humans," Bella explained. "They came to kill us when they found out about Rennesme. They thought she was an infant they was turned. An immortal child."

"So let's kick some vampire ass then," Travis said earning a smack from Katie. She rolled her eyes, but nodded. Another plan was formed in my mind.

"I got it! What is the only thing that can kill vampires? Fire and we have 2 fire users." I said excitedly.

"Two? I thought it as only one," Piper asked confused.

"Hephtaues blessed Nyssa while you were gone," I explained.

"So we fight. Leo and Nyssa burn the vampires and we cut them in half." Thalia said and looked at me expectedly.

"We split. Half and half. Leo, you stay behind one group, Nyssa you the other. When we kill one, set them in fire." I say. We were about to head our when Bella stopped us.

"Let me extend my shield. They have really dangerous people on the guard that can tap into your minds." she explained. She concentrated and we started to walk after the shield was placed. We made it to the field and were ambushed. I had a girl no older than 15 hit my side. She was stone cold and hard. I started to fight and took my dagger off my waist. She was lightning fast, but I quickly killed the vampire. There was a blast of warmth to my right and I knew Nyssa burned her. I could see Piper matching across the field, destroying any enemy in her path. She had a look that could make any and every god cower and cry 'mommy.' I followed her mind of sight and saw 3 black-hooded vampires and Reyna in the middle of them. Leah, in wolf form, and the rest of the females followed her. I ran past Percy who was winning against an dark-haired vampire. He finished him off with a sword in the chest and stopped in front of me. He saw my look and let me pass. I nodded my thanks and headed towards center of the battle. Piper, flanked by the rest of the females, stood before the 3 vampires. She smiled sickeningly sweet.

"Please move," she used such force I wanted to move out of her way. They hesitated, but stood their ground. She tried again, but they wouldn't move.

"I'll ask you one more time. Please. Move." Piper said in a deathly calm voice.

"Sorry. I can't move," the leader said. Piper's eyes burned with rage. She placed a hand on her dagger.

"Such a shame. I didn't want to kill you, but unless you move, I guess I have to," she said threatingly. They didn't move again. Piper whipped out Katoptris and moved into a fighting stance.

"Επίθεση*" Piper said a and we did exactly that.

**So much tension! Gods, you can cut it with a knife! Wow!**

***Επίθεση means 'Attack' just in case you didn't know.**** I'm currently writing another Twilight story. It's called 'Geek Love'. Here's the summary: The Cullens move to New Salem after Bella's turned. There, they meet Millena Smith and Skylar Adams, the nerds/geeks of the school. Will the Cullens help the poor girls reunite with their lost loves? Or will they ignore the innocent, heart-broken girls? I'm writing another story after that one and I need OCs. I also need mortals too. Everyone forgets clear-sighted mortals and regular mortals. Here's the form:**

**Full name (middle name optional):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**-Godly Parent (Can be an Olympian, Titan or Primordial.):**

**-Nickname (optional):**

**-Human Parent(s):**

**-Background:**

**-Birthday (Be specific with the year):**

**-Height:**

**-Weight:**

**-Hair colour:**

**-Skills:**

**-Hair style/length:**

**-Eye colour:**

**-Armour Design:**

**-Casual Wear:**

**-Formal Wear:**

**-Personality:**

**-Likes:**

**-Dislikes:**

**-Romance (it will be between OC's and I will decide who it's with):**  
**  
-Weapon (sword, dagger, spear etc):**

**-Motto or quote:**

**-Fatal Flaw:**

**-Unique fact:**

**-How they were recruited:**


	15. I Know

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read 'You're a What'. It's not the best story, but the fact that you read it is really nice. This is the last chapter, I might post an epilogue, but no promises. This is so sad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.**

* * *

_Last time on You're a What:_

_"Please move," she used such force I wanted to move out of her way. They hesitated, but stood their ground. She tried again, but they wouldn't move._

_"I'll ask you one more time. Please. Move." Piper said in a deathly calm voice._

_"Sorry. I can't move," the leader said. Piper's eyes burned with rage. She placed a hand on her dagger._

_"Such a shame. I didn't want to kill you, but unless you move, I guess I have to," she said threatingly. They didn't move again. Piper whipped out Katoptris and moved into a fighting stance._

_"Επίθεση*" Piper said a and we did exactly that._

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

We slashed and they kept moving. It wasn't long until Thalia had sparks coming off of her. She sent a bolt of lightning so powerful at the blonde, he disintegrated.

"Thalia, get as many as possible like that. I'll deal with Ice Queen." Piper shouted and ducked under Katie's vines. Reyna looked more beautiful then I remembered. Then it hit me. She was paler, had more defined characteristics and her eyes weren't their usual dark brown, they were blood red.

"Piper, she's a vampire," I yelled to her."She'll kill you. She's a newborn."

She ignored my warning and Alice blanked out for a few seconds. She snapped her head towards Piper and ran full speed to her. She whispered something and Piper nodded. Almost everyone was dead. The only ones that were alive were, Reyna, and the 2 dark-haired vamp leader. All of us were alive, without a scratch. The Cullens has the leaders in their arms. It was quiet as Alice glided back to Jasper. Piper stood alone, in front of Reyna.

"You'll never be able to kill me," Reyna stated smugly.

"You need the help of a god or goddess, because she's stronger than an average vampire since she was half god," Edward yelled to her from his spot holding the black-haired vampire.

"Thank you, Edward. Leah, Annabeth, Thalia, grab her for a second." I walked up to Reyna and grabbed her arms. Piper got on her knees and bowed her head.

"I pray to you, Olympians, Hestia, and Hades. Help me conquer my goal and bring peace to all demigods and vampires, alike." she said clearly. These was a bright light and 14 figures stepped out of the fog that surrounded it. The goddess were looking at Reyna with hatred clear in their eyes. The gods were glaring with passion. Thalia, Leah, and I moved to the others, not wanting to be near the furious immortals.

"Reyna White, you have betrayed camp, therefore betraying us," Zeus was fuming as he said this.

"You have not only betrayed us, but you caused one of the saviors, my daughter, to run away from the place she can calls home. You have sided with vampires, who are nothing, but power-hungry, evil, manipulative creatures. You have been turned into one of them and are just as power-hungry, evil, and manipulative as they are. You truly did not care about anything, except power, hence the reason you lied too yourself saying you loved Jason. When Jason had disappeared, you flirted with Percy for the same reason as you lied to yourself, for power. Power is nothing without the loyalty and love you have for those you care for. Zeus only has power because we all are loyal to him and love him, whether it's sibling love, family love, friendship love, or romantic love. You, are not capable of love." Aphrodite lectured her. We were all shocked by the amount of forcefullness in her voice.

"Any last words, Reyna White," Hades asked. She stayed silent and Zeus nodded to Piper. Aphrodite stepped up with her. They raised their daggers and struck. Aphrodite's hit her heart whilst Piper's cut her head off cleanly. Hephautes, Nyssa, and Leo set their hands on fire. They threw it on top of Reyna's body and head. That was it. She was dead. Gone. And never going too bother us again.

I looked at Piper. She was standing over Reyna's burning corpse. Jason ran to Piper and spun her around.

"Jason, what are you doi-"she was cut off by Jason's lips crashing into hers. She was still for a moment, but melted into his embrace and the kiss. Thalia took my phone from my back pocket and started snapping pictures. _Oh Thalia,_ I thought watching her get blackmail for her brother and best friend. Jacob, being the over-protective cousin, coughed after about an entire minute after they started. Aphrodite was smirking and so was everyone else when they broke apart, redder then fire.

"So, are you two together again," Aphrodite asked. Piper scoffed at her mom, while the rest dispersed. I dragged Percy with me when they started to gaze into each-others eyes.

**Piper's POV**

I gazed lovingly into Jason's electric blue eyes. I forgot about everything he had done and said that hurt me. I could tell her was sorry.

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much," he this me.

"I know," and I did.

**I'm so sad this has ended, but can read my other Twilight story. It's called 'Geek Love'. Here's the summary: The Cullens move to New Salem after Bella's turned. There, they meet Millena Smith and Skylar Adams, the nerds/geeks of the school. Will the Cullens help the poor girls reunite with their lost loves? Or will they ignore the innocent, heart-broken girls?**

******I want to thank 14gnatbug for being the first reviewer, blazzer12, howtobecrazzy101, and Magique10 for being constant reviewers, Daughter of Poseidon25434 for being the first person to favorite and the first to follow 'You're a What', and gg noooooooooo for inspiring me to get off my lazy ass and start writing. All you people are so amazing and fun, even though I have never met you, I'm a pretty good judge of character. Thanks to everyone woo read this story.**

******Peace out, hope you enjoyed!**

******-Millie**


End file.
